Maskarada
by Leukonoe
Summary: Niektórzy powiadają, że w chmurach, w wietrze, w ludzkim tłumie, można zobaczyć swoje przeznaczenie. Może gdyby przyglądano im sie tego dnia uważniej, dostrzeżono by w nich zapowiedź nadciągającej burzy./ AU


**Dla ułatwienia - gradacja tytułów szlacheckich: książe krwi (wywodzi się z bocznej linii rodziny królewskiej), książe (diuk), markiz, hrabia, baron (na równi z hrabią, tytuł przywiązany do ziemi), lord, szlachta bez tytułu.**

**Jak zwykle życzę smacznego i jakby co komentarze mile widziane :) **

* * *

Był jeden z tych ciepłych wczesnojesiennych dni. Pojedyncze chmury wędrowały leniwie po niebie. Wiatr, niosący już zapowiedź chłodniejszych dni, szarpał w krótkich porywach suknie, włosy, sztandary. Porywał w dal wiwaty mieszkańców Stolicy tłumnie zgromadzonych wzdłuż głównej ulicy. Zabierał również przyciszone rozmowy szlachty i arystokracji, które obserwowała wszystko z balkonów z domów o pięknych, barwnych fasadach. Jeżeli ktoś nie miał miejskiej rezydencji wzdłuż Aleji, albo nie został, do któregoś z nich zaproszony, mógł przez najbliższy rok nie pojawiać się w Stolicy. Wydarzenie, których symbolem było, to co działo się na ulicach, było zbyt ważne, by je ominąć. Zbyt ważne i zbyt radosne. Przynosiło nadzieję, na zakończenie trwających od kilkunastu lat niepokoi na granicy, szczególnie intenswynych podczas niedawnej wojny domowej. Dzisiaj Seireitei gościło w swojej stolicy księżniczkę Hueco Mundo wraz z poselstwem dyplomatycznym.

Już z daleka można było dostrzec, jadący na czele sztandar Hueco Mundo – srebrny sierp księżyca ponad srebrnym bezlistnym drzewem na czarnym tle. Symbol o tyle prosty, co wyrazisty. Tuż za nim wznosił się sztandar z herbem rodziny królewskiej – złota trójkątna tarcza z pięcioma barwnymi kwiatami na królewskiej purpurze - która wreszcie po latach wygnania, odzyskała władzę w Hueco Mundo. To właśnie przy nim jechała wierzchem młoda księżniczka – Orihime I z rodu Inoue. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż siedemnaście lat, uśmiechała się łagodnie i nieco nieśmiało pozdrawiała zgromadzonych na ulicy ludzi. Chociaż brakowało jej tej nuty, która charakteryzowała wszystkich, zwłaszcza wyżej postawionych, mieszkańców Seireitei, to nie można było odmówić jej pewnego uroku, wyrzeźbionego przez lata wygnania. W stroju, jak również w uczesaniu, była mundyńska ascetyczność. Nic ponad to, co symbolizowało jej status – rodzina królewska nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbytnią rozrzutność, nie gdy w kraju wciąż szalał głód. Na dworze Seireitei doskonale to rozumiano, dlatego eskortujący księżniczkę do zamku, książe krwi Ichigo Shiba był ubrany o wiele skromniej niż nakazywałaby panująca w Stolicy w tym roku moda. Chociaż ciemnogranatowy jedwab, z którego zrobiony był jego wams, był widocznie lepszej jakości, tak samo jak skóra wysokich butów, a te nieliczne srebrne ozdoby były prawdziwie misternej roboty. Po jego stronie był niesiony sztandar z herbem rodziny Shiba – polem złotych chryzantem połączonych srebrnym łańcuchem na granatowym tle. W przeciwieństwie do księżniczki nie uśmiechał się, jechał w całkowitej powadze ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie. Nie przeszkadzało to tłumowi wiwatować również na jego cześć. Był niewiele starszy od księżniczki, jednak już zdążył wsławić podczas jednej z potyczek toczących się w dolinie Garganty – wsparł oblężoną twierdzę w dość brawurowej akcji.

Jednak kolejne herby, jak również jadący za nimi ludzie, przykuwały uwagę bardziej niż para na początku. Kolejny sztandar był mniejszy niż poprzednie i przedstawiał dziesięć czarnych mieczy ustawionych w okrąg z ostrzami na zewnątrz na białym tle. Nie był to symbol żadnego rodu, ale organizacji - Espady. Espada niejako wywołała i wygrała wojnę domową w Hueco Mundo odsuwając od władzy Vanderreich – fanatyków religijnych, którzy w ciągu kilkunastu lat doprowadzili Hueco Mundo do ruiny – i zwracając należne miejsce rodzinie królewskiej. Razem z księżniczką przyjechało do Seireitei trzech spośród dziesięciu najwyższych dowódców Espady. W środku pod sztandarem srebrnego wilka wspiętego na miecz jechał generał Coyotte Starrk, mężczyzna koło lat trzydziestu z długimi, brązowymi włosami związanymi w luźną kitkę. W charakterystycznej dla dowódców Espady bieli z brązowymi ornamentami, ze szpadą przy pasie i z dwoma pistoletami w olstrach przy siodle. Rozglądał się na boki raczej znudzonym, albo może bardziej sennym wzrokiem. Po jego prawej stronie jechała, po męsku, admirał Tier Harribel. Była to kobieta o dość egzotycznej urodzie – ciemnej karnacji i spłowiałych, jasnych włosach, przyciętych w sposób, który bardziej przystoiłby mężczyźnie niż kobiecie. Miała na sobie biały z żółtymi elementami, mundur admiralski. Przy boku kordelas – nic dziwnego w końcu była dowódczynią rodzącej się floty Hueco Mundo. Pewnie dlatego za herb obrała sobie rekina miażdzącego trzy miecze w zębach. Ostatnim z trójki, jadącym po lewej stronie Starrka, był pułkownik Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Rzucał się w oczy bardziej niż pozostali, ze względu na niezwykłej barwy błękitne włosy, które nosił krótko przycięte i zaczesywał do tyłu, jak również ze względu na szeroki, odrobinę drapieżny uśmiech, który nie zniknął mu z twarzy ani na chwilę. Patrzył po tłumie zgromadzonym wzdłuż Aleji, jak również po zgromadzonej na balkonach szlachcie. Ponad nim powiewał sztandar z panterą, która z gracją kroczyła po głowicach sześciu mieczy. Wyglądał, jakby nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni.

Za nimi jechała zbrojna obstawa księżniczki, jak również zbrojni z eskorty Seireitei. Później zaczynał się szpaler gości, zarówno szlachty, jak i dyplomatów i urzędników, którzy mieli uczestniczyć w pierwszych od lat rozmowach pomiędzy krajami.

Chmury niespiesznie wędrowały po błękitnym niebie. Pochód powoli zmierzał ku wzgórzu, na którym znajdował się zamek królewski. Tłum wiwatował, a szlachta Seireitei, tak licznie przybyła do Stolicy, dyskutowała.

* * *

Na jednym z balkonów, oparty o kamienną barierkę, stał hrabia Kensei Muguruma mężczyzna koło trzydziestki z krótko przyciętymi siwymi włosami. Miał ostrą, raczej surową urodę, mieszkańców Kamlachu. Obserwował barwny korowód na dole raczej z zamyśloną, może odrobinę zaciętą miną, biezwiednym ruchem bujając kielichem z czerwonym winem. Prosty sygnet w kształcie maski z sześcioma oczami, co rusz posyłał po ścianach świetliki.

Zupelnie inaczej patrzyła na wszystko, pochylona przez barierkę, Kuna Mashiro. Była w jej spojrzeniu dziecięca niemalże fascynacja. Co rusz poprawiała kosmyki zielonych włosów, które wymykały się ze srebrnej siateczki. Wyglądała niemalże niewinnie. Jednak wystarczyło spojrzeć na nieosłonięte suknią plecy, by nabrać podejrzeń do tej niewinności. Na jasnej skórze pyszniła się nieprzyzwoicie, niedokończona jeszcze, Marka służki Naamy. Tatuaż wił się wzdłuż kręgosłupa ostrym wzorem ciernistego krzewu, na którego liściach przysiadły modliszki; brakowało jeszcze jednej na karku, by wzór był kompletny, więc właścicielem Marki nadal był hrabia Muguruma.

- Nasz książe nie wygląda na szczególnie szczęśliwego – odezwał się z uśmiechem gospodarz, markiz Shinji Hirako, upijając własnego wina. Bawił się kosmykiem jasnych włosów, który wymknął się z długiego do pasa warkocza, jego szczupłe palce zdobiło kilka pierścieni.

- A kiedy widziałeś go szczęśliwym? - zapytała się z lekceważącym prychnięciem młoda Hiyori Sarugaki, domowniczka markiza, która, tak samo jak pani admirał Hueco Mundo, miała na sobie męski strój. Jasne włosy miała spięty w praktyczny kucyk.

- W sumie racja – zgodził się z nią markiz.

- Aj, aj nie dramatyzujcie – odezwał się melodyjnym głosem, stojący w drzwiach na balkon, hrabia Rose Otoribashi, niemalże teatralnym gestem odrzucając z powrotem na plecy loki jasnych włosów. - Swego czasu spotkałem naszego młodego księcia w domu Cereusa. Wydawał się wtedy niezwykle zadowolony.

- Cereus? - zapytał z półuśmiechem, unosząc zakolczykowaną brew, hrabia Muguruma. - Co ty robiłeś w Cereusie, wydawało mi się, że masz inne gusta?

Teraz to wszyscy zgromadzeni na balkonie spojrzeli na hrabiego Otoribashi, który uśmiechnął się jedynie rozkładając ramiona w geście poddania.

- Nie każdy ma tak bardzo sprecyzowany i ostry smak, jak ty, Kensei – powiedział. - A natchnienia należy szukać wszędzie.

- Ale to ciekawe – powiedział markiz, stukając się w zamyśleniu po dolnej wardze. - Kto by pomyślał, że bohater z Garganty gustuje w ulotnym i kruchym pięknie Cereusa.

- A kogo obchodzi w czym gustuje ten małolat – wtrąciła się Hiyori zirytowana, chociaż sama nie była wiele starsza od księcia. - Bardziej mnie ciekawi, co to Hueco Mundo chciało nam przekazać, pokazując nam te całe Miecze i to aż trzy. Chcieli nas przestraszyć, czy co?

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy się ich przestraszyć, mmm Kensei? - zapytała się Kuna, patrząc na hrabiego. - Co niby jest w nich takiego strasznego?

- W nich samych nic – odpowiedział hrabia, zbyt zamyślony, żeby zdenerwować się na głupie pytanie podopiecznej. - Raczej w tym, co sobą reprezentują.

- Ważniejsze od tego, kto przyjechał, będzie to kto zostanie w ambasadzie – powiedział markiz, kierując się w stronę wnętrza. Najważniejsza część pochodu już ich minęła. - Oraz to, czy król pójdzie za pierwszym ciosem, który już zrobił, i zeswata księcia Shibę z tą jakże uroczą księżniczką Inoue.

- Możemy mieć nadzieję – odezwał się hrabia Otoribashi, podążając za markizem. - Że nasza wspaniała Lisa zatańczy gawota z kim trzeba i dowie się czegoś ciekawego. Tak samo jak niezawodny minister Urahara. A wracając do słabości względem wychowanków Cereusa, to chciałbym przypomnieć wam, moi mili, o działaniach diuka Kuchiki sprzed kilku lat...

Towarzystwo weszło do środka, zostawiając za sobą łopoczące na wietrze sztandary.

* * *

Hrabia Sousuke Aizen czuł nieskrępowaną satysfakcję, gdy patrzył na księżniczkę Hueco Mundo i mlodego księcia krwi. Długo czekał, by móc zobaczyć taki obrazek. Obrazek, który mówił, że jego misterne działania przynoszą wymierne rezultaty. Niestety nie mógł wyrazić tego uczucia w uśmiechu, który cisnął się na usta. Zacne towarzystwo, które go w tej chwili otaczało, mogłoby nie zrozumieć jego uczuć. Może za wyjątkiem Gina Ichimaru, sekretarza Tajnej Pieczęci, jednak ten nie wyszedł nawet na balkon. Zresztą jak jeszcze kilku innych znamienitych gości, których zaprosiła pani domu Kirio Hikifune wychowanka domu Przestępu, która już wiele lat temu ukończyła swoją Markę i od tamtej pory prowadzi niezwykle dobrze prosperujący sklep. Zresztą czego innego można było się spodziewać od kogoś, kto pół życia spędził w miejscu, gdzie najważniejszy jest pieniądz.

- Jest może ktoś odważny zmierzyć się w kattabos? - zawołała gospodyni, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Może ktoś jeszcze odważniejszy, by się założyć o zwycięzcę? - Te słowa również musiały paść w tym domu.

Hrabia Aizen spojrzał jeszcze ostatni raz na pochód – jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem pułkownika Jeagerjaqueza – uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił do środka.

- Z przyjemnościa spróbuję swoich sił, moja droga – powiedział wesołym tonem.

Będzie musiał więc świętować w samotności, ale ta nigdy mu szczególnie nie przeszkadzała. Na pewno mniej niż cichnące wiwaty nieświadomego tłumu, które zostawił za sobą.

* * *

Książe Shiba podał ramię księżniczce, gdy w końcu dotarli do królewskiego pałacu, ta dość niepewnie położyła na nim jedynie opuszki palców. Spuściła na sekundę wzrok, jednak, widocznie, przypomniała sobie o swojej pozycji i wyprostowała się dumnie. Chociaż książe wciąż czuł i widział, jak krucha jest ta maska opanowania. Westchnął w duchu nad tą, wciąż jeszcze młodą, dziewczyną i trochę nas sobą. Gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór, jeździłby wzdłuż i wszesz Kamlachu i szukał niedobitków band, czy jakiekolwiek innej okazji do walki. O wiele lepiej czuł się z szablą w dłoni, niż na salonach. Jednak obowiązki...

Odetchnął głębiej w myślach. Jeszcze pamiętał rozmowę, jaką przeprowadził wczoraj z ministrem Uraharą, tuż przed, jak wyjechał, by przywitać delegację Hueco Mundo przed murami Stolicy. Pamiętał swoją wściekłość, gdy minister przekazał mu, jak zwykle na wpół żartobliwie, sugestie wuja, by był czarujący dla młodej księżniczki, bo może się to opłacić na przyłość, gdy będą planować jego, nie tak znowu odległe, małżeństwo.

_- "Kochaj, jak wola twoja", nie tak to przypadkiej idzie? - zapytał, patrząc na ministra Uraharę spode łba. Ten nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego wybuchem młodego księcia. - Dlaczego mają do tego prawo wszyscy, tylko nie ja?! - był wściekły, że ktoś w taki sposób, chce po prostu zaplanować jego przyszłość._

_Minister złożył z trzaskiem wachlarz, którym jeszcze przed chwilą wachlował się leniwie. Westchnął i uśmiechnął się nieco pobłażliwie._

_- Przecież nikt cię do niczego nie zmusi – powiedział, machając ręką, jakby odpędzał nieprzyjemny zapach. - Po prostu, zarówno Jego Wysokość, jak i ja osobiście, wierzymy, że jesteś na tyle dojrzały, by dostrzec pewne... pozytywy, płynące z twojego ewentualnego małżeństwa z księżniczką Hueco Mundo, dla organizmu większego niż twój własny. Poza tym. - Sięgnął po wcześniej położony na stoliczku portrecik księżniczki. - Ma w sobie pewien urok, owszem to nie to samo, co piękno, któremu hołduje dom Cereusa..._

_Spojrzał wymownie na księcia, który wybrał sobie tę chwilę na to, by popodziwiać biblioteczkę w gabinecie ministra. W sumie mógł się domyślić, że minister będzie wiedział o jego małej tajemnicy. Mógł być jedną z bardziej ekstrawaganckich osób na dworze, ale chyba nie było również osoby bardziej odpowiedniej na zajmowanym stanowisku. _

_- Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się minister i zaraz zawahał. - Ichigo – odezwał się ponownie niezwykłym, jak dla niego poważnym tonem. Książe spojrzał na niego co najmniej zaintrygowany. - Teraz mówię to nie jako minister do księcia, nie jako twój doradca, ani też nie jako urzędnik. Mówię ci to ze szczerego serca, jako mężczyzna. Nigdy – mówił, patrząc się Ichigo w oczy. - Ale to nigdy, nie zakochuj się w kimś, kto przysięgał służyć Naamie. Legendy o tym nie wspominają, ale myślę, że przy tej całej miłości, którą Naama dawała, niewiele z niej do niej wracało. Wydaje mi się, że była bardziej niż samotna, dlatego teraz nadrabia zaległości i bierze miłość od swoich sług. Oni naprawdę kochają inaczej, nie tak jak byś chciał być kochany. Uwierz mi. - W tym ostatnich słowach był wydźwięk jakiegoś starego, głęboko pogrzebanego bólu._

_Książe prychnął tylko i znowu odwrócił wzrok. Jednak skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że słowa starszego, więc bardziej doświadczonego mężczyzny do niego nie dotarły. Chciał zapytać kim była ta osoba, w której zakochał się Urahara, ale powstrzymał się. W końcu on by na pewno nie chciał być o coś takiego pytany._

_- Ale! - zawołał już z szerokim uśmiechem minister, otwierając na powrót wachlarz. - Czas najwyższy, żebyś się zbierał, skoro chcesz wyjść księżniczce na spotkanie!_

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na księżniczkę.

- Nie martw się Wasza Wysokość – szepnął, czym zyskał nieco płochliwe spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się z otuchą, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. - Nie ma na dworze osoby, która nie cieszyłaby się, że jesteś dzisiaj z nami.

Księżniczka nie odpowiedziała, ale uśmiechnęła się ze szczerą wdzięcznością i jakoś pewniej chwyciła jego ramię.

Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, pomyślał sobie, to ten ślub, też byłby sposobem na obronę granic, a to przecież najważniejsze, ochrona królestwa. Poza tym musiał przyznać, że miała urok trochę smutnej, niewinności, w którym można było się zakochać.

Weszli w chłód pałacu, zostawiając za sobą zmagający się wiatr i chmury pędzące po niebie.

* * *

Niektórzy powiadają, że w chmurach, w wietrze, w ludzkim tłumie, można zobaczyć swoje przeznaczenie. Może gdyby przyglądano im się tego dnia uważniej, dostrzeżono by w nich zapowiedź nadciągającej burzy.

* * *

**ekhem ekhem kilka ogłoszeń parafialnych:**

**- TSNB i "niebo" mam nadzieję kontynuować, gdy powyrzucam te różne dziwne pomysły co mi siedzą w głowie**

**- powyższe opowiadanie jest tak naprawdę cross-overem i zostanie przeniesione do właściwego działu, przy okazji publikacji drugiego rozdziału. Nie wrzuciłam go tam od razu, bo uznałam, że po pierwsze na razie więcej ma w sobie z Bleacha niż ze "Strzały Kusziela", po drugie, żeby zainteresować większą liczbę odbiorców. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi to wybaczone**

**- nie podaję żadnych pairingów, chociaż te się na pewno pojawią (przy czym proszę się spodziewać różnych, dziwnych rzeczy), raczej nie będę unikać slashu, ale to opowiadanie nie będzie się kręciło wokół tego**

**- jeżeli ktoś nie czytał "Strzały Kusziela" to serdecznie polecam, naprawdę przyjemna książka**


End file.
